(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the filling of containers with a pressurized fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and apparatus for the automated filling of pressurized fluid containers such as are employed for storing liquified gases.
Generally, the filling of pressurized fluid containers such as tanks or cylinders for holding a liquified gas involves the evacuating of residual air from the tank to thereby create a low pressure condition within the tank and the injecting of the pressurized fluid into the evacuated tank. The tanks are conventionally provided with a manually operable valve which may include a threaded nozzle for charging and discharging the tank.
(2) Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,300 of the inventor of the invention and entitled "METHOD OF AND APPARATUS FOR FILLING PRESSURIZED FLUID CONTAINERS" a pressurized fluid container filling system employs a first support platform assembly which supports a plurality of pressurized fluid containers for evacuating the containers. A vacuum supply assembly connects a vacuum source to the fluid containers supported on the first platform assembly via supply lines which connect to the container valves. A second support assembly is employed for supporting the plurality of pressurized fluid containers for filling the containers. A pressurized fluid assembly for supplying the pressurized fluid to the containers employs at least one supply line for connection to the container valves. A valve clamp assembly sequentially interconnects the valve of the container to the vacuum and fluid supply assemblies. The valve clamp assembly has a quick disconnect valve for rapid connection and disconnection with the fluid supply line and the vacuum supply line. The valve clamp assembly employs a valve seat assembly for press sealing connection to the nozzle of the container valve and a releasable clamp for clamping the nozzle of a container valve into the sealing engagement with the valve seat assembly.
The present invention is a new and improved method and apparatus for filling tanks with a liquified gas which method and apparatus employs a programmed controller to provide a highly automated and highly efficient filling system.